


Squeaky Clean

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put them in the shower and get them thoroughly wet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004, obviously pre-Book 7.

Fred groaned out loud as George directed the warm spray of the shower head over his shoulder and chest muscles, sore from the hours spent bent over the worktable in the back room of their shop, while working out the kinks with his thumbs. Fred sighed as the last of the tension seeped away under his brother's expert hands. Finally, George put the shower head back in its cradle and leaned against his brother, just holding him under the streaming water for a moment. 

George turned his head and brushed his lips against the corner of Fred's mouth. Fred opened his mouth, sucking his brother's tongue into his mouth. The two kissed languidly, Fred almost immobilised against the wall by the press of George's muscled torso, while his brother's fingers idly caressed his neck. George broke off the kiss and began to kiss a path down from Fred's mouth to his ear. Fred tilted his head back, giving his brother access to his neck, as George kissed and nibbled his way down his throat to his shoulder. Fred closed his eyes and shivered at the feel of George's teeth as they gnawed on his collar bone.

"Oh, George," he said with a gasp, pressing his erection into the other man's hip. "Talk dirty to me."

He felt his brother smile against his shoulder. 

"All right. Mud." 

George kissed the spot he'd just been nibbling. 

"Sludge."

He tongued a path along Fred's collar bone to his other shoulder, his eyes closed against the pelting water.

"Sand."

His mouth travelled down to Fred's nipple and teased it to erectness. Then he switched to Fred's other nipple to give it the same treatment, before leaning back to admire his handiwork.

"Gravel." A swipe of George's tongue down Fred's sternum.

Fred was now shaking from suppressed laughter, but George held him in place against the wet tiles of the bath.

"Clay... peat... loam..." He kissed each of the three large freckles trailing down Fred's midriff to his bellybutton in turn.

"Silt."

Fred giggled girlishly as George swirled his tongue in his navel, lapping up the water that had collected there.

"Tickles." He gasped and arched towards his brother as George nipped his hipbone.

"Shh. Humus."

Fred could feel George's breath on his erection.

"Humus? Isn't that what they sell at that new Arab eatery in Diagon Alley?"

"That's hummus." To illustrate his point, George took Fred's cock in his mouth and hummed.

Fred leaned against the wall and spread his legs slightly to give George more room. He watched his cock, half obscured by the steam, disappear into George's mouth as his brother's head began to move up and down on its silky length. He rested one hand on George's shoulder, while he tenderly stroked his wet hair with the other. 

George pulled back and released Fred's cock, licking it up and down like a lolly before he took it into his mouth again, slowly easing it to the back of his throat. He sucked in earnest now, his finger wriggling into his brother's anus to find his prostate. Fred cried out and tried to warn his brother of his impending orgasm, but George held on tight and worked his cock, swallowing every last drop, until Fred could bear the stimulation no longer and pushed him away. George leaned back on his heels and grinned up at his brother, licking stray drops of come from his lips.

George arose from the hard porcelain tub, rubbing the round red marks it had left on his knees. He caught Fred as he started to slide bonelessly down the wall, exhausted from his orgasm.

"Oh, no, you don't! It's my turn now."

Fred moaned as George turned him around and propped him against the wall. 

"Hold on to the hand rail," he said, and Fred nodded. 

George stroked his back, first with his fingers, then with his tongue. He pressed his erection against Fred's backside and rocked against him. Fred felt George's fingers at the back of his legs, and he shifted a little to give George more room as he inserted his cock between his thighs.

Fred held his legs together as George began to rub his cock between them with slow, deliberate motions. He dug his fingertips into Fred's hips and leaned forward to press open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders, as he ground his erection between his brother's thighs, along his perineum, and against his balls. As his orgasm neared, his thrusts became more frantic, and soon he was shooting, coating Fred's balls with an infusion of warmth.

Fred turned around and George leaned into him. The brothers held on to each other for a moment, enjoying the heat of the water beating down on their shoulders and the intimacy of the moment.

"I'm dirty," Fred said finally, grimacing at the sensation of George's come dribbling down his legs.

"Mmm, yes, talk dirty to me," George said, retrieving the soap and the shower head with a laugh as Fred mock-punched his arm.


End file.
